I'll Save Your Smiles
by misfit-right-in
Summary: A Remus/Tonks poetry collection. Style and length vary.
1. Two Eternities

_**a/n:**_

 _ **Title:** I'll Save Your Smiles_

 _ **Summary:** A Remus/Tonks poetry collection_

 _ **Chapter Title:** Two Eternities_

 _ **Competition:** Poetry Collection Competition_

 _ **Type of Poem:** Acrostic- REMUS LUPIN_

* * *

 **Two Eternities**

 **R-** Running in the dark, blind, until he found her, his light

 **E-** Energy and passion, the beating heart, wandering far

 **M-** May nothing but death do them part, as it did

 **U-** Unbreakable, they said, but everything can be broken

 **S-** Sorry, my love, may we see each other in another life

x

 **L-** Love was so hard- so easy

 **U-** Understand it or not, it is fate

 **P-** Please, my darling it's love and death, the two eternities

 **I-** I'll love you 'till death and beyond

 **N-** Never may they be apart.


	2. Love Me and I'm Free

_**a/n:**_

 _ **Title:**_ _I'll Save Your Smiles_

 _ **Summary:**_ _A Remus/Tonks poetry collection_

 _ **Chapter Title:** Love Me and I'm Free_

 _ **Competition:**_ _Poetry Collection Competition_

 _ **Type of Poem:** Freeform_

* * *

 **Love Me and I'm Free**

I _fly_ to your **heart**

feel **everything** when I'm with _you_

and _walk_ with a **spring**.

 _I **see** the  clouds. I **see** the  sun._

 **x**

Love is _seeing_ like never before

and I have never seen **more**

this **war** is cold, unforgiving

but I am _warm_ when I'm with **you.**

 _So we'll dance all night if I'm **lost.**_

 **x**

 _Somebody Brilliant, Kind, and Brave._

 _everything for **you**_


	3. Romance is Seven Letters

_**a/n:**_

 _ **Title:**_ _I'll Save Your Smiles_

 _ **Summary:**_ _A Remus/Tonks poetry collection_

 _ **Chapter Title:** Romance is Seven Letters_

 _ **Competition:**_ _Poetry Collection Competition_

 _ **Type of Poem:** Rhyming Couplets_

* * *

 **Romance is Seven Letters**

They were resilient, like rose petals floating in the breeze.  
Falling into a harmony, heard through the piano keys.

If skies are blue, it is still not simple — two people fighting the pain.  
If thunder rolls it is ever strong, a refuge from the falling rain.

When spring flowers bloom, it is no less than bold.  
When autumn leaves fall, it turns into gold.

Like the flower that bloomed not a moment too soon,  
they stay shining bright, like a full harvest moon.

From 'hello' till 'goodbye', they remain the brightest aura  
From season to season, they remain Remus and Nymphadora.


	4. Worth It

_**Title:**_ _I'll Save Your Smiles_

 _ **Summary:**_ _A Remus/Tonks poetry collection_

 _ **Chapter Title:** Worth It_

 _ **Competition:**_ _Poetry Collection Competition_

 _ **Type of Poem:** Freeform II_

* * *

They all need something to hold on to  
Meanwhile,  
We're losing an unwinnable war

May these dreams become reality  
If all else fails  
Stay strong, we needed the company  
What can I say?  
We're mixing love and war.

So maybe we'll fall  
But at least we're not alone  
Who knows? We might get up stronger.  
Cross your fingers, darling,  
It's a long ride.

But it's absolutely worth it.


	5. Up and Down

_**Title:**_ _I'll Save Your Smiles_

 _ **Summary:**_ _A Remus/Tonks poetry collection_

 _ **Chapter Title:** Up and Down_

 _ **Competition:**_ _Poetry Collection Competition_

 _ **Type of Poem:** One-Liners (aka Singlets or Singlet Poetry) _

* * *

**Up and Down**

She has discovered that she likes to pace—a habit she's picked up since he left

She wears down the wooden floor of their small house- at least it's theirs

Pacing up and down, she burns holes in the already tarnished carpet

Her feet are growing sore with all the pacing—up and down, up and down

She wonders if the child inside of her will inherit the habit- she hopes not

One day, out of nowhere, she stops in her tracks after pacing for hours

The doorbell rings and it's him- ashamed and apologetic

She looks at him before she takes a seat, silently

Wrapping her arms around her body, she realizes she can stop the pacing

Pacing is for the nervous, the idle, and the bored- her love has returned

She swallows, lets out a deep sigh, and runs up to him

She isn't nervous, idle, or bored…she just needs him


End file.
